


L'Essai.

by markantony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Marius ne sait pas où se pronononcer politiquement avec les Amis, mais il cède à donner une seconde chance au groupe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trial Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387140) by [Beatles_and_Bellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke). 



> English notes at the end.
> 
> Cette histoire n'est pas mienne, elle est écrite par [ Beatles_and_Bellarke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke). Je l'ai traduit pour pratiquer mon français puisque j'étudie le français et l'italien au collège mais je n'écris ou parle jamais et maintenant j'ai l'examen bientôt. Si vous êtes français, vous me feriez une faveur corrigeant cette histoire. En plus, si vous voulez vos fics traduits en espagnol, anglais ou italian, je serai très heureuse de le faire.
> 
> Mon Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com

Marius errait dans les rues au lieu d'aller encore à ce foutu café. Les jeunes hommes qu'il avait recontrés le dérangeaient. Ils étaient tous si passionnés par choses différentes et ils n'étaient pas timide du tout de se battre pour leur sujet.

Pour un jeune homme calme et réservé comme Marius cela l'a conduit à la confusion. Il ne savait même quoi croire et il y avait quelques mois que il avait laissé son grand-pêre pour démontrer lui-même. Alors il ne voulait pas revenir là à ce stade.

Alors que Marius réfléchissait il tomba sur Courfeyrac, qui revenait chez lui des courses.

"Fais attention, idiot ! Oh, salut Marius !" Le regard noir de Courfeyrac devint un regard d'une agréable surprise quand il réalisa qui c'était. "Je ne t'ai pas vu beacoup ! Je veux dire je l'ai fait puisque tu habites avec moi... Mais jeveux dire que je ne t'ais pas vu aux réunions beaucoup ! Pourquoi ça?"

"Je requiers seulement une pause de la révolution. En outre je ne pense pas que mes opinions politiques s'intègrent bien avec ce groupe." Marius soupira tristement. "Je ferais mieux de rester loin."

"Mon pote. Mon copain. _Mi amigo_. Écoute. Tu dois revenir au Musain. Je peux te dire que tous les potes te cherchent. Ils te manquent. On te manque _tous_. C'était agréable de voir un visage nouveau. Et bien sûr, nos opinions politiques ne correspondront pas à certains moments. C'est ce qui rend un groupe comme le nôtre si grand !"

Courfeyrac ramassa le dernier des sacs d'épicerie, en livrant quelques-uns à Marius. "S'il te plait, reviens. Je pense qu'il serait bon tu entendes ce qu'ils disent. Je t'ai présenté à ces mecs cool qui sont si différents de ce que nous voyons habituellement dans un groupe comme celui-ci. Le moins que tu pourrais faire est de montrer à quel point tu les supportes."

Marius hocha la tête, prudemment.

"Donc ça peut être un essai, je peux tâter le terrain, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. C'est un essai pour voir comme tu t'intègres."

"D'accord, bien, je vais le faire." Marius poussa un soupir et suivit Courfeyrac chez lui.

"Parfait ! Tu peux venir demain. On le fera pendant un mois. Si tu n'aime pas les réunions, alors tu n'ai pas à le faire plus."

"Pas mal !"

Courfeyrac lui sourit et Marius sentit son cœur s'élancer un peu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not mine, it's written by [ Beatles_and_Bellarke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke). I have translated it to practise mon french as I study french and italian at college but I never write or talk (in those languages) and now I have the exam very soon. Also if you want your fics translated into french, spanish or italian, I would be happy to do it.  
> My Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com


End file.
